Patriot Event 2018
It's party time in the Commons! Come join in the fun as the Bushwhackian natives celebrate Canada Day and Independence Day with a big extravagant barbecue and endless displays of fireworks! Collect hot dogs, hamburgers, chickens, ribs and the rare steak to grill up for Patriot tokens and bonus energy! Find the green, red, yellow, blue and rare purple fireworks from the bushes for Fiona to put on awesome displays! As well, help assorted party guests with their quests to make their celebration even funner! Some are one part, some are multi-part that will unlock as the event goes on so check back daily for all the excitement! First up, help Scoutmaster Sam find Globes today, so that she can see the glorious world of Bushwhackia in its entirety. New for 2018 The Canada 150th quest line has been updated to be a generic Canadian anniversary themed event. If you've already unlocked the Canoe mount, then this year you get a yummy treat when you complete it instead. There are 8 quests and one unlocks every day at Noon Pacific Time, starting tomorrow, Saturday June 23rd. If you have already collected every Fireworks launcher piece, then talk to Fiona on June 30th to get your fireworks launcher related achievements. This event began on Friday, June 22, 2018. - Official Codename Blog Quests Fireworks! Varying* }} *'You get one Patriot Point for every 5 points of safety rating. If your game site doesn't implement friends, you get a straight 13 Patriot Point per turn-in instead. To the South East of the Fireworks specialist, a NPC wearing the Eagle Hat had "totally legit" fireworks available in exchange for to access the rarer colors (Green, Blue and Purple.) BBQ! Varying* }} '*'You get one Patriot Point for every 5 points of cooking ability. If your game site doesn't implement friends, you get a straight 13 Patriot Point per turn-in instead. To the South of the chef's barbeque station, you could buy the rarer meats (Chicken, Ribs and Steak). Fireworks Show |reward1=1 }} Special Event Missions 10 |name2=Maple Syrup |type2=main |desc2=Help Jaques find Maple Syrup. You can find Maple Syrup (This stuff is valuable!) in bushes throughout the world. This quest started on Day 8 of the event |task2=Find 40 Jars of Maple Syrup |reward2=10 10 |name3=Commons Tea Party |type3=main |desc3=Help Mary find Tea Bags (Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.). You can find Tea Bags in bushes throughout the world. This quest started on Day 11 of the event |task3=Find 50 Tea Bags |reward3=10 10 }} Your Very Own Launcher ::-'Year One'- 10 |name2=Gunpowder |type2=main |desc2=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you make your own customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some handfuls of Gunpowder (The staple of modern gunning) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task2=Find 20 Gunpowder |reward2=10 10 |name3=Colorful Fun |type3=main |desc3=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you make your own customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Red Powder (Made by drying red paint and then chipping it away), White Powder(Made by drying white paint and then chipping it away), and Blue Powder(Made by drying blue paint and then chipping it away) in bushes out in the wild and then return it to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task3=Find 20 Red Powder Find 20 White Powder Find 20 Blue Powder |reward3= 10 10 |name4=Reinforced Tubes |type4=main |desc4=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Reinforced Tubes(It's so shiny!) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 3 of the event |task4=Find 20 Reinforced Tubes |reward4=10 10 |name5=Refined Gunpowder |type5=main |desc5=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Refined Gunpowder(Someone ran it through a flour sifter) in bushes out in the wild and then return it to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 6 of the event |task5=Find 20 Refined Gunpowder |reward5=10 10 |name6=A Rare Show |type6=main |desc6=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component","desc":"Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find rare items out in the wild that you can add to your launcher. Return to Fiona after finding each one, or else you won't be able to find another! WARNING! These items are VERY rare! This quest started on Day 9 of the event |task6=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component |reward6=None }} }} ::-'Year Two'- This quest was not supposed to be available for first year player's, but was, as a result of it being bugged. 10 |name2=Brushed for Success |type2=main |desc2=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you clean up the customizable Fireworks Launcher that she helped you make last year. Find some Pipe Brushes(Keep your Fireworks launcher nice and clean!) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task2=Find 20 Pipe Cleaners |reward2=10 10 |name3=Polished Up |type3=main |desc3=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you clean up the customizable Fireworks Launcher that she helped you make last year. Find some Polishing Cloths(Keep your Fireworks launcher nice and clean!) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task3=Find 20 Polishing Cloths |reward3=10 10 |name4=A Rare Show |type4=main |desc4=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component","desc":"Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find rare items out in the wild that you can add to your launcher. Return to Fiona after finding each one, or else you won't be able to find another! WARNING! These items are VERY rare! This quest started on Day 9 of the event |task4=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component |reward4=None }} Finding the 1st (new)rare component will give you both Put on a Show! and Put on a Rare Show! achievements. }} The 4 new 'rare components' were also available to 1st year event player's, making the total to find 13 for them. Ice Cream This quest started on Day 3 of the event. Sally would first ask you for ice cream. After you got ten scoops and returned to her, she would ask for ice cream of a different flavor. And so on. 10 }} The Big One is the 6th firework; it was required to win the Colorful Booms achievement. 10 }} Nate the Tyrant Quests 10 |name2=Protest Signs for Protesters |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Protest Signs for the protesters. You can find Protest Signs(A sign perfect for protesting against a tyrant!) in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on Day 5 of the event |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 |name3=Rotten Fruit for the Tyrant |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit for the protesters. You can find Rotten Fruit(A perfectly rotted fruit!) in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on Day 7 of the event |task3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit |reward3=10 10 |name4=Overthrow Nate |type4=main |desc4=Rally more protesters and overthrow Nate. You can track down more protesters by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then gently prodding them in the direction of the Commons with your sword. This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task4=Rally Protesters in the Fields |reward4=10 10 }} Whackers who completed the first set of -Nate the Tyrant- quests in a previous year will get a new set of quests. Whackers who have completed both questlines will repeat the 2nd set. 10 |name2=Protest Signs for Nate |type2=main |desc2=Nate isn't happy with the results of the election. Find some Protest Signs(Whack bushes in protest) for him by whacking bushes out in the wild. This quest became available on Day 5 of the event |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 |name3=Cream Pies for Nate |type3=main |desc3=Nate really needs some Cream Pies(Delicious!) to show up Natalie. Find him some in the bushes out in the wild. This quest became available on Day 7 of the event |task3=Find 20 Cream Pies |reward3=10 10 |name4=Coup d'Nope |type4=main |desc4=Nate's on his last straw with this whole Natalie thing. Find some like-minded protesters out in the wild so they can band together to take her down! This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task4=Attempt to recruit 20 Protesters |reward4=10 10 }} Bushwhackia Constitution This series of quests became available on Day 10 of the event. Each quest is a prerequisite for the one before it. 10 |name2=Ink Wells with Constitution |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Ink Wells(This inkwell already has ink in it!) worthy of the constitution. You can find Ink Wells in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Ink Wells |reward2=10 10 |name3=Feathered Pens with Constitution |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Feathered Pens(A pen with the feathers of freedom!) worthy of the constitution. You can find Feathered Pens in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Feathered Pens |reward3=10 10 |name4=Hear the Proclamation |type4=main |desc4=Gather yee townsfolk to hear the constitution. |task4=Listen to the Proclamation |reward4=10 10 }} Bernard from Britain 10 }} British Royal Guard 10 }} The Queen's Visit 10 }} Sesquicentennial Questline Help Connie the Canadian with her quests to celebrate Canada's 150th anniversary. 10 |name2 = Sesquicentennial- Loonies |desc2 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Loonies from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task2 = Find 15 Commemorative Loonies. |reward2 = 10 10 |name3 = Sesquicentennial- Quarters |desc3 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Quarters from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task3 = Find 15 Commemorative Quarters. |reward3 = 10 10 |name4 = Sesquicentennial- Dimes |desc4 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Dimes from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task4 = Find 15 Commemorative Dimes. |reward4 = 10 10 |name5 = Sesquicentennial- Nickels|desc5 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Nickels from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task5 = Find 15 Commemorative Nickels. |reward5 = 10 10 |name6 = Sesquicentennial- Stamps |desc6 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Stamps from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task6 = Find 15 Commemorative Stamps. |reward6 = 10 10 |name7 = Sesquicentennial- Tulips |desc7 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Tulips from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task7 = Find 15 Commemorative Tulips. |reward7 = 10 10 |name8 = Sesquicentennial- Park Passes |desc8 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Free Park Passes from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task8 = Find 15 Free Park Passes|reward8 = 10 10 Free Park Pass}} You receive a free park pass as a reward for your final task in the Sesquicentennial line. Talk to the Park Ranger located in the northwestern reaches of the Mysterious Forest who will accept your pass and in return take you to the Canadian Copse hidden area. Complete the field by finding 36 and assembling the picture. Your reward for completing the field is a Canadian Canoe mount. Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Patriot Bush |desc2=You can place it on your ranch |cost2=25 |name3=Plush Bison |desc3=You can place it on your ranch |cost3=25 |name4=Map Table |desc4=You can place it on your ranch |cost4=25 |name5=Wendigo Poster |desc5=You can place it on your ranch |cost5=25 |name6=Bushwhackia Declaration |desc6=You can place it on your ranch |cost6=25 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Hat |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=25 |name3= Cape |desc3= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost3=25 |name4= Cape |desc4= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost4=25 |name5= Sword |desc5= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost5=25 |name6= EyeGlasses |desc6= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost6=25 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=25 |name2= Large Patriotic Snack Bag |desc2=A bag of snacks. Contains 3x as much random , , and |cost2=75 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=125 }} Ye Patriot Gift Shoppe (NEW) Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Fireworks Gift Bag |desc2=One bag of celebratory stuff. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3= Fireworks Gift Bag |desc3=Four bags of celebratory stuff. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} *If you are having trouble finding the Steak, you can buy it for Celebration tokens from an NPC in the Commons. *The 6th firework for the quest is the one you help an NPC build later in the event. As well, if you are having trouble finding the Purple firework, you can buy it for Celebration tokens from an NPC in the event area. Achievements from previous years There are 7 achievements from previous years which may be earnable by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. *National Acquirer - You bought all the 2017 Patriot event items! *Patriotic Purchases - You bought all the 2016 Patriot event items! *Celebratory Splurge - You bought all the 2015 Patriot event items! *Freedom's Price - Purchase all of the 2014 Patriot custom items. *Freedom of Purchases - Purchase all of the 2013 Patriot event items. *Dressed for Freedom - Buy all 6 player items from the 2012 Patriot event. *A Patriotic Pad - Buy all 7 house items from the 2012 Patriot event. Event Participation Rewards |name2=Medium Patriot 2018 Ribbon |desc2=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 10 just by having it! |cost2= Reach 300 |name3=Large Patriot 2018 Ribbon |desc3=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 20 just by having it! |cost3= Reach 600 |name4=2018 Patriot Statue |desc4=Collect all the 2018 Event Statues! |cost4= Reach 1200 }} 'Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes. '